Common Room Talks
by marauders'-cat
Summary: Random Remus/Sirius fluff. The Marauders and Lily chatting in the Gryffindor common room. Rated T for a tiny bit of kissing. Also Lily/James. Much joking and just overall fun times with the Marauders and Lily.


**A/N: This is my first Remus/Sirius fanfic so please only constructive criticism! :)**

**Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Lily/James**

**Common Room Talks**

Remus settles his back against the side of the three-seater-sofa in the Gryffindor common room, his legs bent at the knees and his book resting comfortably on his legs. He sighs in content as he begins reading his book.

"Reeeeemus!" A whiney voice calls out from across the common room. "Where is Prongs?" Sirius says coming to stand in front of Remus, who gently closed his book as the tall boy approached.

"I think he went down to the kitchens to get some butterbeer. And then I'm pretty sure he's got patrol with Lily." Remus says, thinking back to the Prefect meeting the night before. Sirius makes a move to sit down, and Remus lifts his legs up, and then back down across Sirius' lap.

"Well then, I'll have to find other ways to occupy my time." Sirius says seductively, as he leans closer to Remus his hand comes up to ghost Remus' check. Remus leans in as though for a kiss put then pulls back at the last moment, making Sirius groan with displeasure.

"Are you saying that you only spend time with me when you can't find James?" Remus asks, raising an eyebrow and trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"No. Only when I can't find Pete _and_ James." Sirius responds, not missing the joking tone to Remus' voice. "Besides, I only want you for you body." The Sirius-Black-charming-smile comes out full force and Remus lets the smirk form on his own face. He leans in and kisses Sirius lightly on the lips, smiling into the kiss.

"Moony! No fraternizing in the common room. You are a Prefect!" An outraged voice comes from behind the couple. In a flash of red hair Lily is standing in front of them.

"Miss Head Girl I must apologize. We are just so pulled by our hormonal urges that we must fraternize. May we move our fraternization to the seventh year boys dorms?" Sirius asks in mock seriousness.

"That would most certainly be encouraged. Fraternization is more comfortable on a bed anyway." Lily says, her face breaking into a grin. "Have either of you two love birds seen James?"

"Yeah, he went down to the kitchens earlier." Remus replied.

"Okay, when he gets back can you tell him I'm just grabbing some stuff from my dorm before we go on patrol?" She asks, walking backwards towards the stairs.

"Sure thing Miss Head Girl. Don't forget the contraception spell we were taught in fifth year! I hear your patrols also involve fraternization!" Sirius calls out across the common room, which Lily replies with a mock scowl. Several first years give her and Sirius terrified wide-eyed expressions.

"Scaring small children again Sirius?" Peter says, sitting himself down on the floor in front of a small table.

"Always the plan isn't it?" He replies, starting to play with Remus' bookmark, which was given to him as Lily left, when Remus went back to reading. Peter chuckles before pulling out some homework and getting started.

Sirius, like usual, doesn't stay still for long and begins running his fingers around Remus' knees, through the fabric of his pants. Knowing this would lead to 'fraternizing' Remus gives one of his hands over to Sirius and continues reading while only holding his book with the other hand. Sirius turns Remus' hand over and trails his long fingers over the scars from full moons past, a sad expression on his face as he finds a long scratch running up Remus' forearm. He leans his head down and raises Remus' arm to gently kiss the jagged scar. Remus' eyes lock with Sirius' as he places the arm back on his lap. Sirius gives Remus a small smile and Remus brings his hand up to tuck a stray wisp of dark behind Sirius' ear.

"Sorry to interrupt this tender moment, between Pads and Moony, along with Wormtail and his parchment, but did anyone want a butterbeer?" James' loud voice intrudes the quiet peace of the corner of the common room.

"Thank Merlin you're here, I thought they were either about to make out or burst into some cheesy love song." Peter replies, gladly relieving James of a bottle of butterbeer.

"Shut up Wormtail." Sirius snaps taking two bottles from James as the messy haired boy passes him to take a seat in the lone armchair adjacent to the sofa. Sirius opens one of the bottles and passes it to Remus and then opens one for himself.

"Chivalry isn't dead." Remus mutters to Sirius as he takes a sip of butterbeer.

"They have moments like that all the time, I tend to ignore them or interrupt them." James says grinning and running a hand through his naturally messy hair.

"You're just jealous Padfoot fancies me more than you." Remus grins, entwining his fingers with Sirius'.

"Hang on a moment," James says, settling himself on the edge of his seat, "that is a lie." He points his finger accusingly at Remus.

"Sorry mate, but you're just not great to cuddle with." Sirius replies, bringing his and Remus' interlocked hands to his lips and kissing the back of Remus' hand with a smirk.

"Well, that depends on who you're asking." Lily says, appearing from nowhere and kissing James lightly on the cheek.

"Come on Lil, I'm a good cuddler aren't I?" James asks with a confident grin. Lily smiles, taking a seat on James' lap, his arms wrapping around her waist instantly, a happy smile forming on his face. Sirius raises an eyebrow at Lily in question. She makes a mock thinking face, wiggling in James' embrace. She gets up, James' arms falling from around her, and everyone watches as she walks over to Sirius and Remus.

"Sorry Remus." She says as Remus moves his legs from Sirius' lap. Remus shrugs, still holding Sirius' hand. Lily takes a seat next to Sirius and leans into his chest, his free arm wrapping around her shoulders. She kicks off her shoes and props her legs on the sofa's armrest.

"So?" Peter asks, from his spot on the floor. Lily looks directly at James, a smirk of mischief forming on her face, and snuggles into Sirius' side more. James mock faints at the sight, making Sirius burst out laughing. Remus shuffles down in his spot and puts his legs across Sirius and Lily's laps.

"Sirius, you're a _dog_!" James says with mock hurt in his voice as he wipes away a fake tear.

"I'm sorry James _deer_, but it's too hard to resist the _puppy_ eyes he has." Lily quips back.

"The lot of you are _barking_." Remus replies grinning.

"What ever happened to bros before _does_?" James says unhappily.

"What can I say, I'm a _star_." Sirius replies.

"This is a whole lot of _lunacy_." Peter says.

"I agree the conversation has become a bit far-_fetched_." Lily says, nodding her head in agreement.

"You should really leave for patrol in a _lily_ bit." Remus says to James and Lily, grinning even more.

"Are you_ serious_?" Lily says grinning, knowing what was coming next.

"NO. I'M REJAPESMUSER!" The third word was a jumble of the three boys names as Peter, James and Remus yelled loudly in response to Lily's question. Sirius barked out laughing with the others soon following suit as the five of them laugh hysterically.

"Okay, come on Lils, we really got to go now." James says pulling Lily up from her spot next to Sirius.

"See you guys later." Lily says as she follows James to the portrait hole.

"Bye." Peter, Remus and Sirius respond, waving at their retreating friends.

"I got to go too," Peter says packing up his homework. "I'll do the rest tomorrow. Night."

"Night Wormtail." Sirius calls.

"Goodnight." Remus says, as Peter heads up the boy's staircase leading to the dormitories.

"Well, we're all alone again." Sirius says, looking around the common room to find it completely empty.

"Yes, it seems that we are." Remus replies, moving on the sofa so that he is sitting comfortably next to his boyfriend. He runs a finger along Sirius' jawline, making the older boy smile. "Where were we again?" Remus asks, licking his lips.

"I think we were up to the fraternizing part." Sirius says grinning.

"Oh, right." Remus whispers, leaning in to kiss Sirius softly on the lips.

**A/N: Hope you liked the fic. Remember to fav/review! :)**


End file.
